historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Charles Kennedy
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States | nationality = United States | nickname = The CDK Carl D. Kennedy | occupation = SEAL Team Six Chief Petty Officer | height= 5 feet 8 inches (1.73 m) | weight= 309 lb (140 kg) | spouse = Madison D'Hearte (m. 2016) | years = | teams =Retired KTM, Yamaha (formerly) | races= | championships =2x One-on-One Championship 1x Rivalry at Championship 1x AMA Motocross Championship 3x Motocross World Championship | wins =22 | GP debut=2010, GP of London, 125cc | First GP win =2013, GP of Wales MX2 | retired = July 7, 2017https://twitter.com/charlesdkennedy/status/883355895534694400 |bike_number = }} Charles Daleno Kennedy (born June 22, 1989) was an American Co-founder and General manager of Historipedia and retired Motocross rider. He was the part of the Kennedy Brothers with Rick Jack Kennedy. He was and won at AMA Motocross Championship in 2011, and Motocross World Championship in 2013. Kennedy have been suffered few injuries, form motocross. During his motocross career, his older brother named Richard J. Kennedy who are motocross, which Kennedy and his older brother known as "The Kennedy Brothers". Makes his debut at the 2009 One-on-One Championship against Jason Marks, which he defeats Marks. Kennedy than at 2010 Rivalry of Championships, but lost to Michael Adams. He also entered the 2011 FIM Motocross Championship, which was challenged by Michael Carson into an One-on-One match, but at the event, Kennedy defeated Carson. The following year, Kennedy (along with his brother, Richard) went into rivalry with the Ellison family's Charles R. Ellison and Richard "The Rich" Ellison, but lost to the brothers. He suffered a injury which misses the 2012 Motocross Season, he then in rivalry with the The S.W.A.T, which ended when Kennedy defeated The S.W.A.T's leader, Rich Michaels. During the 2014 FIM Motocross World Championship, the returning to Danny "The Raptor" Ellison after his semi-retirement, he tries to challenge him, but failed until April 30, 2016 two years later, which he failed twice by tried to ended Ellison's undefeated consecutive streak of 14/15–0. Kennedy announced his final race at the 2017 FIM Motocross Championship against Jack Adams on 7 Jul 2017, which near Ontario, New York, which Kennedy defeated Adams. After 2017 FIM Motocross Championship, Kennedy retired on July 7, 2017, The Kennedy Brothers were disbanded with the only his older brother, Richard went solo. Early life Charles Daleno Kennedy was born on June 22, 1989, on Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He was a younger brother to Richard J. Kennedy. He and his brother was best brothers form they born until now. He want to Fayetteville High School (2007-2012) and graduate in 2012. Few years ago, his older brother graduate in 2009. Kennedy was most smart student but almost failed his freshman year, Kennedy met Madison D'Hearte. After he graduate high school, he wants in military at age 20. Military career (2008–2010) Kennedy unlisted in the military career in 2008. Of course; he didn't serve in the country. He retired as military in 2010, after two years in marines. Motocross career (2009–2017) 2009 debut Kennedy made his motocross debate in the 2009 One-on-One Championship against Jason Marks. Kennedy makes 4th place. This will make before his leave in military, but he doesn't mind that his military were almost over. Rivalry of Championships, 2010 He went in the 2010 Rivalry of Championships, but lost to Michael Adams. Rivalry with Ellison family, 2011 Kennedy entered the 2011 FIM Motocross Championship, he was challenged by Michael Carson into an One-on-One match, but at the event, Kennedy defeated Carson. Kennedy then went an five motocross races victories and have his first 2011 AMA Motocross Championship. His brother, Richard lost to Jacob Masterson in an One-on-One match. Kennedy was at rivalry with the Ellison family's Charles R. Ellison and The Rich at the event of MXR Championship, but lost to the Ellison brothers. 2012 Motocross Season At the beginning of the 2012 Motocross season, Kennedy was injured and suffered an concession, spending his ten weeks to recover which he missed the 2012 One-on-One Championship match against The McJ. He return from injury and both Kennedy and McJ had an "rematch" on 12 July 2012, since Kennedy was injured during the time. At the event, Kennedy defeated The McJ. Feud with The S.W.A.T, 2013 Kennedy and his brother, Richard were in another feud with The S.W.A.T. At the 2013 One-on-One Championship, Kennedy was accepted the one on one match with the leader of The S.W.A.T, Rich Michaels, ending up defeating Michaels. After the match, Kennedy was again injured when he in the match against Michaels (which was rematch). 2014 2015 Final various feuds 2016 After his victory match with John Percy Sutton Kennedy entered the 2016 FIM Motocross Championship on March 2, 2016, when he make against George Paul, but Kennedy was defeated by Paul. Kennedy then Last Season of 2017 and retirement Kennedy announced his final race of the 2017 Motocross Season, On July 7, 2017, Kennedy renounced his retirement from racing on twitter. Historipedia (2016–present) Motorsports career results Legacy Personal life Reference External Links Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:Charles D. Kennedy